Krankenpflege
by Tatheya
Summary: Die Story gehört eher zur Erkältungszeit im Herbst und Winter, aber da es ja auch eine Sommergrippe gibt, passt es ja doch wieder.
1. Krankenpflege Teil 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.

Der erste Versuch eine Geschichte mit den fünf Jungs zu schreiben. Also, ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen. Das Rating bezieht sich auf den zweiten Teil.

„..."= Gerede

#...# = Gedanken von Quatre

Pairings: 3x4,1x2

Krankenpflege - Teil 1

Das Heulen des Weckers tönte in seinem Kopf, mit einer energischen Handbewegung drückte er den Aus-Knopf und öffnete dann langsam seine Augen. Nur um sie sogleich wieder zusammenzukneifen. #Seit wann ist das Sonnenlicht so grell?# In Wahrheit erleuchteten nur zwei spärliche Strahlen sein Zimmer. Nach einem weiteren Versuch konnte er die Augenlider öffnen und setzte sich langsam auf. Er konnte es förmlich fühlen wie sich daraufhin sein Gehirn gegen die Stirn presste. Und er hielt sich eine Hand an die Schläfe, wo es jetzt auch zu pochen anfing.

„Hatschi!", der laute Nieser, hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Verzweifelt schluckte er, auch das tat weh. #Ich glaube, ich bin krank.#, dachte Quatre Raberba Winner und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er musste jetzt aufstehen, bevor er und Trowa auf die Mission gingen, war es nötig, dass er noch mal die Systeme seines Gundams überprüfte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Ohne Probleme erreichte er das Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Seine Haut fühlte sich wund an und sehr empfindlich, er konnte jeden Tropfen Wasser darauf fühlen.

„Das ist echt nicht gut.", seine Stimme klang rau. „Auch das noch!", aber er würde auf die Mission gehen. Duo und Heero waren erst gestern Abend zurückgekommen und mussten sich ausruhen. Und Wufei war selbst noch unterwegs, also blieb ihm einfach keine andere Wahl. In seiner Tasche fand er noch Schmerzmittel, die er dann auch großzügig dosiert, einnahm. Mit einem immer noch dröhnenden Kopf, stieg er die Treppen zur Küche hinab, wo er auch bereits Duos fröhliche Stimme vernahm. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, weil Duos lautstarkes Organ nicht gerade dazu beitrug, seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

Er betrat die Küche, Trowa stand bereits an der Theke und trank einen Kaffee und Duo versuchte sich darin, Speck anzubraten. Der Geruch des Fettes war für seinen Magen zuviel und Quatre wusste, er würde nichts frühstücken.

„Geht es dir gut?", Trowa unterbrach ungerührt den Redefluss des Amerikaners, der sich auch gerade umwandte.

„Guten Mooorgen!!!", begrüßte dieser ihn. „Willst du auch etwas essen? Gutes altes amerikanisches Frühstück."

„Nein Danke Duo. Für mich nichts.", er brachte es sogar noch fertig zu lächeln. Trowa sah ihn immer noch fragend an. „Es geht mir gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge Trowa."

Während er einen Tee für sich aufbrühte informierte er sich über den Verlauf von Duos Mission. Aber es war alles glatt verlaufen und weder Duo noch Heero hatten Verletzungen davongetragen. Auch mit den Gundams war alles in Ordnung. Beruhigt schlürfte er seinen Tee und die Kräutermischung half etwas seinen rauen Hals zu beruhigen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er im Cockpit von Sandrock und fühlte das vertraute Vibrieren der Maschinen. Es war eine normale Mission, wenn es so etwas wie „normale"Missionen gab. Für ihn war es ganz und gar nicht normal einen Menschen zu töten oder zu verwunden. Aber er tat es um seine Familie zu beschützen, weil sonst noch mehr Menschen leiden mussten, wenn er nichts unternahm.

Trowa und er schwiegen während sie sich ihrem Zielort näherten und Quatre war dankbar darum, so konnte er noch etwas die Augen schließen, doch selbst mit geschlossenen Lidern, war das Licht der Konsolenbeleuchtung unerträglich hell. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne auf seine Brust, es war auf einmal viel zu schwierig für seinen Hals, das Gewicht zu tragen.

Trowas Stimmte aus dem Lautsprecher riss ihn plötzlich aus seinem Dämmerzustand. „Quatre? Wenn es dir nicht gut geht..."

„Trowa, "unterbrach er ihn und versuchte die Sorgen seines Partners mit ruhiger Stimme zu zerstreuen, „mach dir keine Gedanken, mir geht es gut."Ich kann mich schon zusammenreißen, fügte er noch grimmig in Gedanken hinzu. Einen Schwächanfall konnte er sich nicht erlauben, denn seines und Trowas Leben hing davon ab, dass er mit hundert Prozent Leistung kämpfte. Der Computer begann mit dem Countdown, bis sie in der Reichweite des gegnerischen Radars waren. Bei der Zwanzigermarke angekommen, gab er die letzten Befehle: „OK Trowa, Vorgehen nach Plan, alles Gute."

„Dir auch Quatre.", der Countdown war bei Null angekommen und keine zehn Sekunden später, meldete sein Computer die Präsenz feindlicher Mobile Suits. Er leitete mehr Energie in die Waffensysteme. „Los Sandrock!", beschwor er seinen Gundam.

Alles verlief nach Plan und sie konnten die Waffenfabrik von OZ ohne Probleme zerstören. Während des Kampfes hatte er sich einfach nur auf seine Erfahrung als Piloten und auf die Möglichkeiten seines Gundams verlassen, so konnte er kompensieren, dass er körperlich nicht voll einsatzfähig war. Nichtsdestotrotz sank er danach erschöpft und schweißgebadet auf seinem Sitz zusammen und war dankbar für den Autopiloten, der ihn wieder sicher zu ihrem Versteck bringen würde. Der Rückflug dauerte bedeutend länger, weil sie keine direkte Route benutzen konnten, die sie womöglich verraten hätte und so war es früher Abend, als sie wieder das „sichere"Haus betraten.

Er ließ Trowa vorgehen, damit dieser nicht sah, wie er sich am Türrahmen abstützen musste, als ihm plötzlich schwindlig wurde. Auch seine Kopfschmerzen kehrten wieder zurück, weil die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels nachließ. Seine Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an und jeder Muskel schmerzte.

Die anderen vier saßen inzwischen guter Laune – was bei weitem nicht oft vorkam – am Tisch und teilten sich eine große Pizza, die sicher ein Produkt von Duos Kochkünsten war. Selbst Heero wirkte weniger ernst als sonst und erkundigte sich nach ihrer Mission.

Müde setzte er sich hinzu und knabberte an einem Stück Pizza, ohne eigentlich Appetit zu verspüren. Er musste sich beherrschen nicht den Kopf auf den Tisch zu legen und sofort einzuschlafen, so müde war er. Schließlich wollte er sich noch einen Tee machen, als Wufei ihn darum bat noch etwas Brot aufzuschneiden. Er achtete nicht darauf, was er eigentlich machte und da passierte es auch: Das Messer rutschte ab und er schnitt sich in den Zeigefinger. „Au!!!", er steckte gleich den Finger in den Mund, aber das Blut hinterließ einen ekelhaften Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Alarmiert war Trowa sogleich aufgesprungen und stand neben ihm. „Zeig her!", forderte er ihn besorgt auf.

„Ist nicht schlimm.", nuschelte Quatre, den Finger immer noch im Mund. Er zog sein Stofftaschentuch aus der Hose und wickelte es sich um den Finger, bevor jemand einen Blick auf die Wunde werfen konnte. Die anderen sahen ihn noch fragend an, Quatre war kein Tollpatsch wie Duo und er machte bereits den ganzen Abend keinen guten Eindruck auf sie.

„Ich gehe wohl besser gleich schlafen.", meinte er und verließ die Küche. Hinter seinem Rücken warfen sich die restlichen Gundampiloten besorgte Blicke zu.

Trowa folgte schließlich Quatre, um zu sehen, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Er fand ihn in seinem Zimmer, bereits in Pyjamas und auf dem Bett sitzend. Quatre war gerade damit beschäftig das Taschentuch von seiner Schnittwunde zu lösen um nachzusehen wie schlimm es wirklich war. Als ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür aufblicken ließ. Es war Trowa, der in der offenen Tür stand: „Lass mich dir helfen Quatre."

„Danke"irgendwie berührte ihn die Sorge des grünäugigen Piloten tief in seinem Herzen. Es gab ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Trowa saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und versorgte den Schnitt. Schließlich sah er Quatre offen an. „Was ist los mit dir? Und streite jetzt nicht alles ab, wir merken doch alle, das es dir nicht gut geht."

„Ich bin etwas erkältet, nichts weiter. Etwas Schlaf und ich bin wieder in Ordnung."

Trowa sah ihn noch immer an, er schien nicht überzeugt, konnte aber schließlich auch nichts daran ändern. Er stand auf: „Dann gute Nacht Quatre."

Quatre legte sich zurück und zog die Decken über seinen Körper. Dankbar schloss er die Augen und übergab sich dem Schlaf.

Trowa stand noch in der Tür und beobachtete wie sich der Körper des Arabers entspannte, bis er seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge vernahm. Er hatte es ihm gleich angesehen, dass er krank war. Seine Augen wirkten stumpf und er bewegte sich, wie jemand dem alles weh tat. Aber vielleicht geht es ihm morgen wirklich besser, beruhigte er sich selbst, als er wieder zu den anderen ging.

Und weiter geht´s in Teil 2....


	2. Krankenpflege Teil 2

Vielen Dank an die Leser, die sich jetzt auch noch den zweiten Teil antun wollen. Ich hoffe eure Erwartungen werden nicht enttäuscht. ;-)

Krankenpflege – Teil 2

Am nächsten Tag wurde Quatre nicht von dem nervtötenden Signal des Weckers geweckt, sondern von Duos Stimme.

„Guten Morgen! Wie geht es dir heute?"Duo stand neben seinem Bett und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Quatre selbst teilte keineswegs die gute Laune des Amerikaners, wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann hätte er am liebsten weitergeschlafen. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen war noch keine Besserung seines Zustandes eingetreten, er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten und sein Hals fühlte sich an, als ob er auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen wäre. Als er Atem holen wollte, hörte er außerdem seine Bronchien pfeifen.

„Das klang nicht gut." meinte Duo überflüssigerweise, der es auch gehört hatte.

„Mich hat's wohl übler erwischt, als ich gedacht habe."flüsterte Quatre, denn etwas anderes war auf Grund seines Halses nicht möglich.

„Warum bist du auch auf die Mission gegangen."tadelte ihn Duo sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Ich glaube du hast auch Fieber."

#Würde mich nicht überraschen.#

„Leg dich wieder hin. Ich hol etwas gegen die Schmerzen und ein Fieberthermometer."

Quatre tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Augen, keine zehn Sekunden später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Duo ging zu Heero, der natürlich auch schon wach war und wieder auf seinen Laptop einhämmerte. „Morgen Heero."schnurrte Duo und setzte sich neben ihn. Er küsste den Hals seines Geliebten, oder besser beinahe Geliebten. Sie waren noch nicht so weit, dass sie Sex hatten, aber Duo sah es schon als Fortschritt an, dass Heero ihn nicht gleich zusammenschlug, wenn er ihn küsste oder ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Es war erst zwei Wochen her, dass sie entdeckt hatten, welche Gefühle sie füreinander hegten. Bis jetzt wusste es noch niemand der anderen Piloten „Weißt du, dass ich neidisch auf dieses Ding bin."meinte er in Bezug auf den Laptop.

„Das kann ich mir denken."Heero klappte den Computer zu und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. „Wie geht es Quatre?"

„Nicht so gut. Ich glaube er hat Fieber."

Heero stand auf und öffnete den Kleiderschrank in seinem Zimmer, nicht dass darin Kleider untergebracht waren, aber stattdessen ein Erste Hilfe Kasten, in dem sich auch ein starker Impfstoff gegen Virusinfektionen befand. Er suchte nach den verpackten Einmalspritzen und zog auch gleich eine auf. „Wenn Quatre krank ist, sollten wir uns sicherheitshalber impfen."erklärte er Duo, während er die gegen die Spritze klopfte, um zu sehen ob sich Luftbläschen darin befanden. „Komm her Duo!"

„Äh, du also ich glaube das nützt jetzt sowieso nichts mehr."versuchte sich dieser herauszureden.

„Sag bloß du hast Angst vor Spritzen."

„Nicht direkt Angst, aber sie sind mir unheimlich."

„Hn."für Heero war dies natürlich Unsinn, nach einer kurzen Rangelei saß er auf Duo und verabreichte ihm das Serum. Danach tätschelte er seine Wange: „Braver Junge."und beugte den Kopf um ihn mit einem besonders langen Kuss zu belohnen.

Quatre spürte eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn. „Duo?"murmelte er noch halb verschlafen, aber als er die Augen öffnete erkannte das Gesicht von Heero.

„Oh!" er wollte sich aufrichten.

„Bleib liegen!" befahl Heero mit gewohnt kalter Stimme. „Du hast wirklich Fieber. Ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen und die anderen Symptome spritzen. Und das alle zwei Stunden, dann müsste es dir bald wieder besser gehen."

„Danke Heero."er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Heero sich so um ihn sorgte, er war immer der zurückhaltenste der Piloten und ein Einzelgänger.

„Du hättest nicht auf die Mission sollen."

Quatre hörte den unterschwelligen Vorwurf in der Stimme des Japaners, beschloss aber nicht darauf einzugehen und den Mund zu halten.

„Du hättest die Mission gefährden können."Ja, das war der Heero wie er ihn kannte, nur um die Erfüllung ihres Auftrages besorgt. Auch jetzt erwiderte er nichts. Heero erkannte wohl, dass es nichts nützte Quatre noch weiter Vorwürfe zu machen und wechselte das Thema.

„Falls du noch etwas brauchst, ich lasse dir Medizin da. Und in zwei Stunden, komme ich wieder."Quatre nickte nur, selbst das war für ihn zu anstrengend.

Er war noch keine zehn Minuten alleine, als Duo wieder in sein Zimmer stürmte. „So, jetzt wollen wir etwas gegen das Fieber unternehmen. Vor allem musst du viel trinken, ich hab dir einen Tee aufgebrüht....Also Schwester Helen hat bei uns Wadenwickel gemacht, wenn wir Fieber hatten, das hat immer geholfen."Da wurde bereits die Bettdecke von seinen Beinen gezogen und der hilfsbereite Amerikaner krempelte die Hose seines Pyjamas nach oben. Quatre konnte sich gar nicht wehren, geschweige denn den Redefluss stoppen. Mit schmerzenden Muskeln richtete er sich im Bett auf und sah Duo zu, wie dieser das kühle, nein eiskalte Handtuch um seine Waden wickelte.

Er klapperte unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen. „Ka..kalt."

„Ja, das soll es ja auch sein."grinste Duo und schenkte ihm Tee ein. „Trinken." befahl er, während er die Tasse Quatre in die Hand drückte. Schniefend nahm sie dieser entgegen.

Nach Duos fürsorglichen Maßnahmen entspannte sich Quatre wieder in seinem Bett, er wusste nicht ob es an Heeros Spritze oder Duos Kräutertee lag, aber sein Hals fühlte sich bereits besser an. Er kuschelte sich in die extra Decke, die ihm Duo noch hingelegt hatte und beschloss zu schlafen. Jedoch wurde er auch dieses Mal wieder davon abgehalten.

Es klopfte zaghaft an seiner Tür und Wufei betrat den Raum. „Guten Morgen." begrüßte ihn dieser, in seiner immer etwas arrogant klingenden Stimme.

„Hallo Wufei."er kämpfte sie wieder in eine sitzende Position.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du krank bist und die Krieger meines Clans pflegen immer wenn sie krank sind diese Mischung aus ätherischen Ölen einzunehmen."

Mittlerweile hatte Quatre die Befürchtung, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen konnte, bis jeder bei ihm gewesen war und ihm seine Behandlungsmethode aufgezwungen hatte. Erst Heero mit seiner Chemie, dann Duos Wadenwickeln und jetzt Wufei mit Extrakten aus chinesischen Kräutern. Er schluckte die Tropfen auf dem Löffeln, den Wufei ihm an den Mund hielt und unterdrückte ein Husten. Das Zeug war so stark, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Ihr habt kein Erbarmen mit den Schwachen, was?"Wufei sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen verwirrt an. „Ach vergiss es."Quatre winkte ab.

„In vier Stunden solltest du noch mal einen Löffel nehmen, ich lasse dir die Flasche hier stehn."

Von dem Zeug nehm ich nichts mehr, dachte der Kranke, aber nickte Wufei nur dankbar zu. Mittlerweile sah sein Nachttisch aus wie eine Apotheke: Mehrere Tablettenröllchen und Spritzen, dann eine Kanne Tee und frische Handtücher, jetzt auch noch die Flasche mit dem Öl, nicht zu vergessen die unzähligen Taschentücher. So langsam hatte Quatre die Befürchtung er würde auf Grund einer Übermedikation sterben und nicht an den Folgen der Grippe.

Eigentlich wollte er doch nur seine Ruhe, aber Duo, Heero und Wufei wechselten sich bis zum Abend ab ihn zu „pflegen". Doch Quatre konnte es ihnen nicht sagen, denn das brachte er nicht übers Herz, wie gerne er doch in Ruhe schlafen wollte. Es rührte ihn, dass sich seine Freunde so sehr um ihn kümmerten.

Da fiel ihm auf, einer war bis jetzt noch nicht vorbeigekommen: Trowa. Gerade Trowa hätte er jedoch gerne gesehen und neben sich sitzen gehabt. Er fühlte sich sehr zu dem schweigsamen Latino hingezogen und dies bereits seit ihrem ersten Treffen. Jedoch machte er sich wenig Hoffnung, dass Trowa und er einmal mehr als nur Kollegen und bestenfalls Freunde sein könnten.

Er hatte bemerkt wie sich Duo und Heero in den letzten Tagen verhalten hatten, es war nicht gerade auffällig, aber doch subtile Änderungen in ihren Handlungen, z. B. dass Duo wie zufällt Heero im Vorbeigehen streifte. Quatre freute sich für die Beiden, er hoffte dass Duo den schweigsamen Heero etwas aus der Reserve locken konnte.

Während er über das Glück seiner zwei Kameraden nachdachte, hörte er kaum, dass es bereits wieder an der Tür klopfte. Ohne eine Aufforderung kam Trowa herein und bewegte sich langsam auf das Bett zu, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Hey Quatre."er strich mit einer Hand über die Stirn des Kranken und lächelte ihn an.

„Oh, Trowa." erwiderte dieser schwach, alle Schmerzen waren in diesem Augenblick für ihn vergessen. Konnte Trowa das noch mal machen und noch mal so süß lächeln? wünschte er sich im Verborgenen.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte der Pilot des Heavyarms und tastete langsam den Hals des anderen ab.

Quatre musste unwillkürlich schlucken, als er die Berührungen spürte. Außerdem hielt er unbewusst die Luft an und erst als sich die Finger wieder entfernt hatten, atmete er pfeifend, auf Grund seiner angeschlagenen Bronchien, wieder aus.

„Trowa du solltest wieder gehen, sonst steckst du dich auch an."insgeheim wollte er aber, dass Trowa hier blieb. Nur wäre es egoistisch gewesen, wenn es dem anderen daraufhin ebenso dreckig ginge wie ihm.

„Keine Sorge, Heero hat uns alle geimpft."Es herrschte Stille in dem Raum, Trowa schien auf irgendetwas zu warten oder zu überlegen, dann jedoch schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben: Er streifte die Bettdecke zurück, die Quatre bis zu seinem Kinn hochgezogen hatte. Dieser war im ersten Moment sprachlos und wusste nicht was das sollte. Als dann Trowa auch noch damit begann sein Schlafanzugoberteil aufzuknöpfen, glaubte er, er würde halluzinieren.

Trowa streifte das Oberteil über die Schultern und registrierte, dass die Haut nicht so warm war, wie er das von einem Fiebernden erwartet hätte, offenbar hatte die Krankenpflege Quatre doch etwas geholfen. Nun, jetzt würde er seinen Beitrag dazu leisten. „Dreh dich um." wies er den blonden Araber an und bewunderte die durchgehend sanftgebräunte Haut. Dann zog er sich schnell selbst bis auf Unterhose aus und setzte sich leicht auf das Gesäß des anderen.

Quatre glaubte zu träumen, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen, denn seine Bronchien würden schnellere Atemzüge, durch seine langsam wachsende Erregung hervorgerufen, verraten. Jedoch als er sich auf den Bauch gedreht hatte, konnte er nicht mehr von Erregung sprechen, selbst so etwas Einfaches wie den Körper drehen, strengte ihn unheimlich an und verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinen Gliedern. Er spürte Trowas Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte. „Was machst du?"wagte er jetzt doch zu fragen.

Der Angesprochene griff nach der kleinen Dose, die er mitgebracht hatte und öffnete sie. Sogleich strömte ein starker Duft von Eukalyptus und Kampfer an Quatres Nase, er sog ihn gierig ein und bemerkte wie er freier atmen konnte.

Trowa nahm etwas von dem Balsam und verrieb ihn auf seinen Handflächen, dann begann er den Rücken damit einzureiben. „Angenehm?"

„Ja."stöhnte Quatre beinahe und legte entspannt seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Zum einen half dieses Zeug wirklich seine Atmung zu erleichtern und zum anderen war es Trowa der auf ihm saß und ihm jetzt den Rücken massierte, der mit der Zeit angenehm warm wurde.

Dann stützte sich der Latino auf seine Hände und verlagerte sein Gewicht. Er bedeutete Quatre sich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen. Dieser erkannte erst jetzt, dass Trowa fast nackt auf ihm saß und riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Trowa suchte seinen Blick, suchte nach etwas wie Ablehnung, aber stattdessen fand er glitzernde Ovale, die ihn gierig musterten, von Ablehnung keine Spur.

Kühn streckte der Blonde eine Hand aus und zeichnete die Konturen der Bauchmuskeln nach, er bemerkte wie Trowa daraufhin zusammenzuckte und lächelte selig.

Dieser drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen und beugte sich über ihn, er ließ den Blick über Quatres entspanntes Gesicht wandern, schließlich befeuchtete er seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund des anderen. „Ist das OK für dich?"fragte er beinahe ängstlich, denn er wüsste nicht, was er machen sollte, falls nicht. Er hatte diesen gutherzigen Engel, der jetzt unter ihm lag, nämlich liebgewonnen.

„Ja."flüsterte dieser und zog den Kopf seines Koi zu ihm herab zu ihrem ersten richtigen Kuss.

Draußen in der Diele blätterte Duo in einem Buch über Naturheilkunde nach weiteren Behandlungsmöglichkeiten von grippalen Infekten. Aber auf Anhieb sagte ihm keiner der Ratschläge zu, also würde er bei den Wadenwickeln bleiben.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und spähte hinein, vielleicht würde Quatre ja bereits schlafen. Aber stattdessen befand sich dieser in einer innigen Umarmung mit Trowa und schien vergessen zu haben wie schlecht es ihm ging. Dem Amerikaner fiel die Kinnlade nach unten und starrte fassungslos auf das Paar.

Erst ein „Hey Duo." riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Er schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und drehte sich um, wo er direkt in Heeros Gesicht sah.

„Ich muss Quatre die nächste Spritze geben, lass mich durch."

Duo blieb vor der Tür stehen. „Ich denke Quatre braucht unsere Hilfe zurzeit nicht, Trowa kümmert sich gerade um ihn."

„Dann kommt aber der Zeitplan durcheinander."

„Ach, scheiß auf den Zeitplan, Heero. Hast du Trowa auch geimpft?"

„Ja, natürlich. Warum?"

Duo zog Heero neben sich und öffnete wieder leise die Tür. Quatre und Trowa küssten sich immer noch oder schon wieder. Nach ein paar Sekunden verschloss er wieder das Zimmer. „Deswegen."

„Hn."meinte der Perfekte Soldat in Anbetracht dieser neuen Entwicklung.

Drinnen im Zimmer lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Trowa ergriff die Handgelenke des Arabers und löste ihren Griff um seinen Hals, dann griff er wieder zu der Dose mit dem Balsam und verrieb ihn dieses Mal sanft auf Quatres Brust. Welcher von Zeit zu Zeit aufstöhnte, als er einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt berührt hatte.

Zu guter Letzt massierte er die verspannten Schultern und den geschwollenen Hals.

Er betrachtete Quatre, der jetzt entspannt atmete und den Kopf auf die Seite gedreht hatte. Langsam stand er auf und wollte sich anziehen, als ihn eine müde Stimme zurückhielt. „Du willst jetzt gehen?"

Trowa beugte sich wieder hinab und sah, dass ein bestimmtes Körperteil von Quatre sich offenbar der Tatsache nicht bewusst war, dass sein Besitzer müde und erschöpft war. „Soll ich mich darum kümmern?" schlug er vor und kniete sich bereits wieder auf das Bett.

Quatre lachte auf, nur um gleich wieder zu husten. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war angenehm warm und hungrig nach zärtlichen Berührungen, aber sein Kopf war schwer und wollte nur Ruhe. Aber seine Erregung forderte jetzt auch Aufmerksamkeit. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als Trowa seine Hose hinunterzog und kühle Luft seinen Schaft traf. Er schloss die Augen, als er die tastende Berührung der Fingerspitzen auf seinen Schenkeln spürte, das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Bitte Trowa, mach....mach schnell."flehte er.

Trowa ließ sich nicht lange bitten und nahm ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung in seinen Mund auf. Nur ein paar Minuten musste er ihn mit seiner Zunge verwöhnen und Quatre stöhnte völlig erschöpft auf, er fühlte sich davongetragen von einer Welle vollkommener Glückseligkeit und blieb die Augen geschlossen einfach nur liegen. Erst als die Glückshormone in ihrer Wirkung nachließen, verspürte er wieder die Schmerzen in seinen Gelenken und seinem Hals. Auch war ihm wieder kalt, er zog die nach unten gerutschte Decke über seinen Körper und wunderte sich wo Trowa steckte. Da bemerkte er Licht im Badezimmer und ein wenig später einen kleinen Aufschrei. Darauf tappte Trowa mit einem befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck und völlig nackt aus dem Bad, legte sich neben ihm ins Bett und löschte die Lichter.

Quatre fühlte Gewissensbisse, weil er sich nicht um seinen Geliebten gekümmert hatte. Er stockte bei diesem Wort „Geliebten", ja das waren sie jetzt wohl, schüchtern lächelte er ins Dunkle hinein. „Trowa...."begann er „...entschuldige ich hätte...."

"Ach Quatre, ist schon gut."wurde er unterbrochen und fühlte eine Hand, die ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. „Falls ich krank werde, dann weißt du ja, wie du dich revanchieren kannst."

Owari

Und? Wie war´s?

Dann schreibt mal fleißig Reviews.

baket


End file.
